


Medley

by chibinecco



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link plays his ocarina and thinks about the songs he's learned (mini character sketch thing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medley

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

 

  
Link stared out at the deepening sky from his perch inside the windmill of Kakariko village. He liked it here, the noisy village below slowing and quieting in the advance of the soft twilight. He held the ocarina in his pouch a little tighter. The notes just felt so much more powerful after nightfall, like the connection to the magic they drew from was uninterrupted by the light of the sun.

He pulled the instrument out, testing a few notes in the dim light. The light of the stars gleamed off the small silver gem set in the mouthpiece. He always played the same medley, starting with the "Bolero of Fire" as the last rich red rays of the sun set, continuing through the haunting notes of the "Nocturne of Shadow" to close with "Zelda's Lullaby." There were other songs in there, but those were the three he always played in full. They meant more to him than the others.

The "Bolero of Fire" stuck out as the first time he really _looked_ at sheik. He'd looked before, but he hadn't yet noticed just what it was that drew him to the mysterious man. It was the eyes, the deep red eyes that glowed so brightly in the fires and lava of Death Mountain. Such a strong, powerful march in strong, powerful eyes. Sheik would laugh at him if he only knew.

The "Nocturne of Shadow" held such simple sentimentality. It was the song of the Shadow Temple. It was the song of the Sheikah Temple. Solemn and layered, it was hard not to see the ties from it to sheik himself.

The few villagers that stayed up late enough to hear the end of his tune never guessed why he ended with "Zelda's Lullaby." They didn't know it was officially a lullaby, but they could tell it was a soothing melody to go to sleep to. The truth was, it was a way to remember her. Zelda had 'died' in this timeline. The people of Hyrule mourned her death of a 'sudden illness.' Link celebrated the truth.

"Hey, Link, you done yet?"

Link smiled, packing away his ocarina to the soft sound of footsteps down the stairs behind him.

Sheik slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around his hero. "You know the villagers are starting to say the windmill is haunted. I think I even saw a few tourists from the castle coming to hear 'The Haunted Ocarina Player of the Kakariko Windmill.' Brevity never was Hyrule's strong suit."

Link chuckled.

"Like that? Well come on. It's late, music boy; and we both have training tomorrow."

Link groaned.

"Don't give me that, just because you're the Destined Hero doesn't mean you can let yourself go in times of peace."

Link pecked him on the nose, twining his arms around sheik's waist and pulling him close for a slow deep kiss. It was long before they backed apart, staring at each other's eyes.

"Maybe we can let go a little." Sheik mumbled, as he leaned in for another kiss.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with this piece... It's a little overwrought and Sheik's kind of OOC... or really OOC... I'm working on something longer, or even better a comic, but I don't have my scanner set up; and all my long ideas the last several months have been CLICHÉ. So you're stuck with cheesy song analysis.


End file.
